Dix Sept
by Paracetamol
Summary: ‘Tu sais, Majesté’ lança son hollow, une fois de plus. ’Si tu voulais tant que ça savoir, tu aurais tout simplement pu me demander!’ Mais Ichigo ne voulait pas savoir. Il voulait tourner la page. Passer au dix-huit. One-Shot


**Titre**: Dix-Sept

**Genre**: Angst (Moi qui ai du mal à lire ce genre de fanfics... Je dois être masochiste.)

**Rating** : T

**Type**: One-Shot

**Warnings**: **_ANGST_** (Ce qui veut dire un petit -Mais vraiment petit, hein?- emo!Ichigo), un peu de **gore, ****TWT** (= Time What Time. Mais je suppose que vous pouvez essayer de caser ça après l'arc 'Soul Society' et avant celui 'Hueco Mundo'...)**.** Fanfic **non 'bêta-readée'** (Si quelqu'un se sent de la relire, qu'il m'envoie un PM).

**Résumé**: '_Tu sais, Majesté_' lança son hollow, une fois de plus. '_Si tu voulais tant que ça savoir, tu aurais tout simplement pu me demander!_' Mais Ichigo ne voulait pas savoir. Il voulait tourner la page. Passer au dix-huit.

** Disclaimer**: Bleach étant la création/propriété de Tite Kubo, et n'étant **pas** Tite Kubo, je dois avouer que je ne possède nullement Bleach, son univers et ses personnages, et par conséquent, que je ne me fait aucun profits sur le compte de ce maigre écrit.

**Note de l'auteur****:**

Je suis récemment devenue une grande fan du fandom Bleach, alors j'ai essayé de poster un petit one-shot le dix-sept juin, en hommage à la mort de Kurosaki Masaki. Malheureusement, je me suis laissée distraire par cette super nouvelle série, _Fringe_, alors j'ai un jour de retard... :(

Je sais que je suis déjà en retard pour "Ces Stupides Princesses", et que je ne devrais pas poster d'autres fanfics tant que je ne poste pas de chapitres régulièrement pour CSP, mais j'avais besoin de me libérer d'un certain poids que j'ai sur le coeur depuis la mort d'un de mes chatons, il y a quelques mois. Appelez moi une sadique ou encore une "drama queen" (Comme disent les anglophones) pour reporter mes propres frustrations sur de pauvres personnages de manga qui ne m'ont rien fait, mais j'en avais vraiment besoin.

Voilà. Evitez juste de trop lapider cette fanfic, elle traite d'un sujet qui me tient vraiment à coeur. Mais ne vous sentez pas obligés pour autant de laisser des reviews...

_Bonne lecture_ (Ou en tout cas, j'espère).

-

* * *

-

La gorge douloureuse et les doigts en sang, il continuait de creuser sans s'accorder de pause.

Ses yeux brûlaient et la boule dans sa gorge l'empêchait de respirer correctement, mais son regard, infaillible, restait fixe et vide, ses sourcils, froncés.

Il faisait nuit noire, et l'éclat seul de la lune et des quelques étoiles visibles depuis la ville illuminait son labeur. Après les problèmes en électricité récurrents de Karakura, la municipalité avait décidé de modérer leur consommation en énergie (Qui avait besoin de lumière, minuit passé, après tout ?). Ces complications étaient sensées être le fait d'une bande de yakuzas à la recherche d'amusement, qui n'avaient apparemment rien de mieux à faire que trafiquer les câbles alentours, mais la plupart des habitants savaient pertinemment bien que les créatures qui arrachaient les poteaux électriques à la tombée de la nuit étaient bien plus effrayantes encore que de simples voyous…

Ichigo serra la mâchoire, essuyant du dos de la main son front recouvert d'une légère couche de sueur. Sous ses doigts meurtris, la terre fraîche était désagréable au toucher. Légèrement collante. _Ecœurante._

Là où ses ongles rencontraient la peau de ses doigts, quelques coupures pleines de terre, saignaient faiblement. Il avait creusé la terre trop vite, sans se soucier des pierres éparses, mais la douleur était si ténue qu'il ne s'en était même pas aperçu. Il cherchait _quelque chose_…

Sa respiration était haletante, et ses entrailles semblait avoir acquis une vie propre, se tordant sous l'angoisse telles un nid de serpents. Si ses soupçons se confirmaient… S'ils se _confirmaient_… Il ne pourrait plus regarder Karin et Yuzu dans les yeux… Il ne pourrait plus _se_ regarder dans une glace…

Une nouvelle dose de culpabilité pour son âme déjà droguée à l'auto-flagellation. La pensée en elle-même lui donnait la nausée. Sa santé mentale ne pourrait pas supporter le poids d'un nouveau vice.

Il secoua la tête vigoureusement, ses doigts hésitant quelques instants dans leur danse immuable et mécanique, plantés fermement dans les morceaux éparses d'herbe et de terre souillée qui s'étendaient sous ses genoux.

Et soudain, alors que la lune refaisait son apparition, après une excursion derrière une épaisse couche de nuage, il _le_ vit. Un carré de fourrure d'un blanc sale maculé de rouge. _Rougerougerougerouge_.

Son souffle se bloqua et son cœur manqua un battement tandis qu'un frisson anxieux remontait lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

'_Allez, quoi, _Majesté _! C'est pas comme si c'était la fin du monde !_' ricana une voix nasillarde au fin fond de son esprit. Il concentra toute son attention sur sa découverte, ignorant le sarcasme enrageant qui teintait les paroles du _monstre. _Ses yeux étaient écarquillés au possible, fixés sur le sol avec une intensité telle qu'il ne sentait même plus la brise glaciale qui soulevait ses cheveux rendus humides par la sueur. Il _le_ frôla d'une main salie par la terre et hésita de nouveau, son cœur battant follement contre ses côtes.

_Et si… ? Si c'était réellement lui qui-_

Il coupa de nouveau court à ses pensées, une main tirant sur une mèche de cheveux orange en un geste vaguement douloureux.

Quelques secondes passèrent, et il resta immobile, une main dans sa tignasse, et l'autre flottant à quelques centimètres de la parcelle de pelage dégagée. La voix au fin fond de sa tête cria quelques provocations emplie de moquerie, sans pour autant le décider à agir.

La nuit était plutôt fraîche, ce qui n'était cependant pas vraiment surprenant. On était à la mi-juin, et la semaine qui avait précédé avait été particulièrement pluvieuse, une vague de froid provenant de l'est ayant traversé le Japon avec une lenteur excédant les étudiants qui ne rêvaient que de vacances et de piscines. La nuit était bien avancée, et le soleil était à présent bien loin derrière l'horizon, privant Karakura de toute chaleur. Les thermomètres devaient certainement atteindre des records, cette années…

Perdu dans ses pensées, en apparence on-ne-pouvait-plus normales, Ichigo fixait d'un regard mort la patte qu'il s'était finalement décidé à déterrer. Centimètres par centimètres, doucement, à la manière d'une mère lavant son nouveau-né pour la première fois, il dégageait le corps sans vie de son cercueil de terre et d'herbe.

'_Tu sais, _Majesté_'_ lança son hollow, une fois de plus, sur le même ton que celui que Yuzu prenait lorsqu'elle était ennuyée par les augmentations des prix du combini du quartier _'Si tu voulais tant que ça savoir, tu aurais tout simplement pu me demander !' _Le ton de finalité qu'il avait pris laissait tout le loisir à Ichigo de l'imaginer les bras croisés, en une pose défiante, une moue ennuyée sur les lèvres.

« La ferme… » murmura Ichigo, la voix plus ténue encore que le bruit du vent dans les feuillages. Ses sourcils habituellement froncés en une expression colérique remontèrent légèrement jusqu'à traduire l'écœurement dont il était pris tandis que les flancs du corps mort prenaient forme sous ses doigts. La fourrure qu'il avait connue si soyeuse et si brillante quelques jours auparavant n'était à présent plus qu'un amas de poils noirs et blancs ternis par la terre, collés les uns aux autres par du sang séché. Ses doigts frôlèrent finalement un museau glacé et ses gestes ralentirent imperceptiblement.

_Ici…_

Un petit nez noir, couvert d'une fine couche de poils qu'il avait autrefois aimé caresser, sachant que la bête appréciait le geste et se mettrait à ronronner de plaisir. La boule dans sa gorge ne semblait pouvoir s'empêcher de grossir et il déglutit avec difficulté.

_Là…_

Quelques moustaches blanches, certaines coupées, d'autres tordues. Il se souvenait parfaitement la façon dont la petite créature avait de les agiter, lorsqu'il repérait un mouvement proche du coin de l'œil, ou quand un bâillement se faisait sentir.

Un tremblement léger agita ses doigts ensanglantés.

_Ici…_

Deux oreilles, autrefois soigneusement entretenues –bien que parfois infestées de tiques, qui finissaient bien vite par succomber sous le produit antiparasites 'à la Isshin'-, étaient à présent déchiquetées, quelques lambeaux pendant misérablement le long de son crâne.

Ichigo sentit la brûlure revenir dans ses yeux.

_Là._

Et finalement, deux yeux. Aussi vides et fixes que les siens. Autrefois d'un beau vert printemps et maintenant tachetés de rouge.

Ichigo sentit son estomac se retourner dans son ventre.

Lentement, une main soutenant la tête de l'animal inerte, il l'extrait avec précaution de la fosse rendue légèrement boueuse par le sang et sa propre sueur, grouillante d'insectes gras qui s'enfuirent aussitôt.

Il était léger sous ses mains, rêche au toucher, et bien plus sale qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Ce qui n'empêcha nullement le garçon aux cheveux oranges de l'amener sur ses genoux, le rapprochant de son propre corps bien vivant comme pour en partager la chaleur. Et pourtant. Il savait bien que toute la chaleur du monde était maintenant inutile à la pauvre bête. _C'était inutile._

Il inspira profondément, ses yeux venant se poser sur le buisson dégarni qui entourait la clinique Kurosaki. La situation lui rappelait bien trop celle qui le hantait depuis plus de sept ans. Celle qui avait eut lieu près de cette maudite rivière. Sa mère. Ses longs cheveux d'un orange presque aussi vif que celui de sa propre chevelure. Ses yeux bruns et chaleureux, si similaires à ceux de Karin, quand elle daignait sourire. Son sourire rayonnant, si doux et appaisant, que Yuzu arborait à présent quand elle s'occupait des tâches ménagères qui n'auraient jamais dû être siennes.

Ichigo ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Les circonstances n'auraient pas dû le perturber autant. Il n'était certainement pas assez faible pour se laisser détruire par son passé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution, à présent : reprendre son inspection afin de pouvoir refaire ses nuits correctement.

Son regard, lentement, redescendit se poser sur le cadavre allongé en travers de ses cuisses. Aussitôt, deux globes verts et opaques, morts, vinrent à la rencontre de ses propres yeux chocolats, et il tressaillit violemment.

Il leva une main...

'_Majestéééé~ !'_ geignit son hollow dans le lointain. _'Tss ! Arrête de déprimer, s'pèce d'idiot! J'vais finir par me noyer sous ta putain de pluie…'_

…ses doigts se posèrent sur le cou brisé de la créature et il écarta les poils durcis par le sang séché. La blessure qui encerclait son cou tel un collier sanglant était ignoble. Pullulante, elle n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de se refermer, et il pouvait voir un éclat d'os à travers les muscles déchiquetés. La terre avait souillé la plaie, et il lui semblait même voir un ver se tortiller entre deux pans de chair.

Yuzu_. Yuzu avait trouvé le cadavre._

Une nouvelle vague de nausée l'assaillit à cette pensée et il plaqua une main sur sa bouche, les yeux de nouveau résolument clos.

_Oh, mon dieu._

Il resta un instant assis ainsi, le souffle saccadé et l'estomac pris de spasmes. Il pouvait sentir la bile acide lui brûler l'œsophage et la base de la langue. Sa tête pulsait au rythme des battements de son cœur, un mal de tête se faisant sentir. Il entendit vaguement son hollow ricaner.

Reprenant enfin conscience de la pauvre bête sur ses cuisses, il rouvrit les yeux, et sa main retomba mollement à ses côtés. Il se força à inspecter de nouveau la blessure. Ichigo n'était pas particulièrement sensible à ce genre de choses. En tant que Shinigami, après tout, il avait eu son quota de chair déchiquetée et d'os brisés. Non. C'était la pensée qu'un être aussi innocent que celui-ci ai eu à subir une douleur atroce à un si jeune âge qui lui soulevait le cœur. Mourant lentement sous les griffes d'un prédateur. Seul. Désespéré. Il avait dû attendre qu'Ichigo ou une de ses sœurs vienne le sauver, comme à chaque fois lorsqu'il avait un problème. Il avait dû hurler sa frayeur et sa douleur avant que son agresseur ne lui arrache les cordes vocales sans état d'âme. Il avait dû être terrifié, attendant une aide quelconque, de n'importe qui. Mais cette fois-ci, personne n'était venu à son secours.

Une question hantait Ichigo depuis le matin où il s'était levé pour trouver sa famille réunie autour de la table du salon, les yeux pleins de larmes et le corps secoué de tremblements. Même son père, habituellement si plein d'énergie, avait eut un regard sombre et las. Et c'était à l'instant même, où cette scène, si inhabituelle dans la demeure des Kurosaki, se gravait dans sa mémoire, qu'il compris que l'animal qu'ils avaient recueilli, élevé et considéré comme un membre de leur famille, ne viendrait plus jamais réclamer des caresses ou de la nourriture avec de grands yeux rempli d'une adoration naïve.

_Avait-il… ?_

Ichigo ne se souvenait pas de la soirée qui avait précédé ce triste matin. Pas le moindre souvenir. Un blanc complet. Et c'était bien pour cette raison qu'il se posait cette question, en boucle, depuis lors…

_Il devait savoir._

Il expira une dernière fois. Et inspecta les bords de la plaie. Un grognement soudain quitta ses lèvres, et Ichigo ne remarqua jamais qu'il ressemblait étrangement à un sanglot, lui qui n'avait pas pleuré depuis si longtemps. _Les bords…! Déchiquetés… ! Une lame n'aurait jamais- seuls des crocs… !_

Une vague de soulagement s'abattit sur sa conscience. _Il n'était pas responsable._

Pris d'une frénésie soudaine, l'adolescent reposa le cadavre dans la fosse, et le recouvrit à l'aide de ses deux mains, sanglantes et douloureuses, sans accorder un regard à la pauvre bête. Une goutte de sueur perla le long de sa nuque, et vint s'échouer sur le col de son tee-shirt.

Il se redressa d'un bond, les membres tremblants et nerveux, tapota la terre du pied, la tassant avec une énergie toute nouvelle et se détourna, prêt à partir. Une force invisible le força à se stopper, et il reporta son regard avec une lenteur toute calculée vers le petit monticule de terre. Une courte hésitation et quelques pas mal assurés plus tard, il s'accroupit doucement au niveau de la tombe de fortune, ramassant la pierre plate qu'il avait poussée de côté avant de déterrer le corps. Il la posa par dessus avec un soin particulier et sa main s'attarda sur sa surface froide et lisse.

Repose en paix…

Finalement satisfait, il se redressa à nouveau et s'éloigna sans accorder un dernier regard à la tombe qu'il avait profané quelques instants plus tôt.

'_Oi ! _Majesté_ !'_

Ichigo l'ignora une fois de plus, trop occupé à clore une bonne fois pour toute cette page de sa vie qui semblait l'avoir hanté pendant plus de sept ans… Son visage se refit dur, ses yeux légèrement rougis seule preuve de sa détresse intérieure précédente. Ses sourcils étaient plus froncés que jamais, ses lèvres, réduites à une simple ligne austère.

'_Qu'est-ce que tu-… ? Arrête ça !_'

Plus jamais. Il y veillerait. Ni lui ni sa famille ne revivrait de dix-sept juin…

'_**Ichig**_- !'

Le silence.

**Fin**

-**  
**

_

* * *

_

-

**Note de l'auteur**:

"Drama Queen", j'vous avais dit.

Je sais que la fin est assez... étrange. Pas très claire. Comment est-ce que je pourrais l'expliquer...?

J'ai toujours vu Ichigo comme un personnage particulièrement intelligent (Même s'il ne le montre pas souvent) et avec un potentiel extraordinaire. Rien qu'avec ses 'origines' (son père), et sa réserve d'énergie spirituelle incroyable dès le début (alors qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu d'entrainement), il est un personnage parmi les plus puissants et plus prometteurs de Bleach (Normal, c'est le héros). Son gros défaut, cependant, est qu'il ne dévoile son vrai potentiel que lorsqu'il est soumis à un choc extrême ou dans une situation inextricable.

Au début de l'arc Arrancar, on voit bien tous les problèmes de contrôle qu'il a avec son hollow. Et à chaque fois, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que s'il avait su comment user de ses capacités à leur maximum, il aurait pu se créer une sorte de 'mur mental', ou tout du moins garder son hollow 'en laisse', à la manière des autres Vizards (D'après le peu que j'ai pu en voir). Alors voilà. Suite à un choc extrême, il décide d'enfermer son pauvre hollow innocent, dans le but d'alléger sa conscience mutilée (Ça sonne vraiment pas bien, dit comme ça... :( )

Alors, sinon ? Pas trop horrifiés par cet horrible (et larmoyant) one shot?


End file.
